The present application relates to a novel and useful sample manipulation apparatus which is especially useful in the field of scientific research.
Petri dishes are commonly used by biologists and other scientists to culture cells, observe plant germination, and the like. Also, petri dishes are simply used to dry fluids in an oven and to carry and store samples of all types.
Once a petri dish is plated with an agar, a sample to be studied is placed thereupon. Such sample must be dispersed or spread atop the agar in order to properly study such sample during scientific tests.
In the past, stirring rods and the like have been used to stir or manipulate the samples. However, such stirrers of the prior art are limited in function and are not able to conveniently and efficiently mix and spread such samples on the agar base.
A sample manipulation device which is capable of spreading or dispersing samples on an agar using multiple manual techniques would be a notable advance in the laboratory arts.